


Christmas Tree

by kirene451



Series: Winter Short Stories Series [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: Seungyoon and Minho decorate their Christmas tree with lights and ornaments. But Minho definitely thinks that tinsel would look better on Seungyoon.This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (December 2020).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winter Short Stories Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Tree

"I'm surprised it didn't crumble away by the time we got to your place..." said Seungyoon, looking at the frail little thing standing in the middle of the living room.

That tree needed love. A lot of love. Its trunk was thin and a little bent; its branches sparse and scattered.

Minho smiled.

"I think it's perfect."

Seungyoon chuckled, putting a soft kiss on Minho's cheek.

"Let's decorate it then."

Minho walked to his closet and pulled out a cardboard box filled with tinsel, lights and ornaments.

"My mom gave me these last year, but I didn't have the time to put out Christmas decorations."

They both sat on the floor in front of the tree. Seungyoon took small red baubles out of the box.

"They're so pretty..." he said, contemplating the shiny glow of the ornaments, carefully hanging them on the tree's branches. 

"You know what's pretty?" Minho asked, scooting closer to Seungyoon and circling his arms around him. "You," he whispered in Seungyoon's ear, leaving a kiss on its pointy end.

Seungyoon wriggled his head away, laughing.

"Stop that," he said, his cheeks flaming, his nose wrinkled. "You're so corny."

Minho laughed, letting Seungyoon escape his embrace.

They kept on hanging ornaments in the little Christmas tree. Slowly it began to look merrier, the decorations giving it a warmer look.

Minho put the ribbon of lights in between the dainty branches. The tree illuminated itself and little sparkles reflected in Seungyoon's eyes. Minho smiled at the sight. He gently grabbed Seungyoon's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Thank you for doing this with me," he said.

A smile appeared on Seungyoon's lips as he pulled Minho in a hug. 

"I'm happy to share that moment with you," he answered, gleefully.

"What are we going to do with all the stuff left?" Seungyoon asked, looking at the box still full of tinsel and ribbons. "Our tree is already full..."

Minho took out a long glittery garland and wrapped it around Seungyoon's neck. 

"We can decorate you too," he said. "I think you would make a really pretty Christmas tree."

Seungyoon chuckled. 

"You're silly. How can I be a Christmas tree?"

Minho tugged on the garland to bring him closer. He passed his fingers on Seungyoon's cheeks, caressing his lips with his thumb.

"Firstly, you got lights in your eyes. They shine really really bright."

Minho leaned in to kiss Seungyoon softly.

"Secondly, you've got the most plump and red lips I know. The baubles would match them perfectly. I would just have to hang one here, like that..."

Minho took one of the ornaments left in the box and hung it in one of Seungyoon's earrings.

"There, you see, it's perfect."

Seungyoon laughed.

"You're crazy."

Minho gently pushed Seungyoon on the carpet and sat on his thighs.

"Am I?"

His second kiss was less chaste. Seungyoon moaned when their tongues met. Minho pulled Seungyoon shirt over his head and moved his attention to the pink skin of his neck, descending on his chest. 

Seungyoon's fingers caressed Minho's hair as he sucked on his hard nipple. He whimpered. The carpet was so fluffy on his back, Minho's touch so warm, the Christmas tree shedding such a soft light on them. The tinsel around his neck tickled. Seungyoon giggled.

Minho lifted his head and took a look at his lover underneath him, gorgeous with his pink nipples competing with the red of his lips, the sparkly garland cascading on the smooth skin of his chest, and the Christmas ornament resting in the crook of his neck.

"You definitely wear that tinsel better than my Christmas tree. Can I keep you in here all winter?"

Seungyoon chuckled, and tugged on Minho's shirt, bringing his lips to his.

"Gladly."


End file.
